


Got Me Seeing Stars (When I’m With You)

by h0lyheadharpies



Category: Anne of Green Gables - L. M. Montgomery, Anne with an E (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Dirty Talk, F/M, Oral Sex, PWP without Porn, Smut, The Shirbert Smut Circle, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:40:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26104327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/h0lyheadharpies/pseuds/h0lyheadharpies
Summary: Anne’s playing with fire and Gilbert just hopes he won’t set the house ablaze by losing his composure with a house full of guests.
Relationships: Gilbert Blythe & Anne Shirley, Gilbert Blythe/Anne Shirley
Comments: 8
Kudos: 109
Collections: The Shirbert Circle





	Got Me Seeing Stars (When I’m With You)

**Author's Note:**

> A/N Updated 8/30: Initially posted anonymously as part of the Shirbert Smut Circle, but more on that at the end...

“Not now, Anne,” Gilbert bats his wife’s hands away from the hem of the sweater he had only just finished pulling over his head before she had wrapped her arms around him from behind, pressing her lips against the side of his neck. “Everyone will be here soon.” He wants to give in, wants to toss his sweater to the floor and get lost in her. Three months into their marriage, Anne and Gilbert Blythe were enjoying their honeymoon phase though if anyone asked their friends, they would say that their devotion to one another was omnipresent, a permanent fixture in their relationship. 

It was the third Thursday of the month, which meant that it was game-night, a tradition created amongst their friends in the summer after their first year of university. The old Avonlea gang spent most of the year spread out at various universities across the country but for a few short months each summer when they all returned to Avonlea. Back in those days, they would meet weekly by the old ruins on the outskirts of town but as they got older and life got in the way, those meetings were reduced to once a month and they each took turns hosting. The core group was always the same–the Wrights, the Spurgeon-McPhersons, Cole McKenzie and his partner, and the Blythes—joined occasionally by other childhood friends and their various spouses.

Anne and Gilbert were eager to have their friends over for the first time since they had moved into their new home in Charlottetown. Anne had spent Sunday afternoon preparing a shepherd’s pie, refusing Gilbert’s offer to help, for which he was secretly grateful. The week after they returned from their honeymoon, he had managed to burn past and the smell of charred noodles had only taken weeks to finally dissipate. Anne must have arrived home from work early to put the pie in the oven, Gilbert noted when he returned from his shift at the hospital and was instantly hit with the inviting scent of one of his favourite meals and the sight of his wife buzzing about the kitchen, slicing various vegetables into a salad. It took very little coaxing to get him to set the table—since he insisted on helping and Anne refused to let him ruin the food she had meticulously prepared—before retreating to their bedroom to get ready for the evening, which was how Gilbert came to find himself in his current predicament; torn between giving in to his red-haired temptress or being the picture of decorum when their guests arrived.

“Fine,” Anne pouts, taking a step back. Gilbert turns around to look at her. She’s wearing a cream cable-knit sweater that he recognises as his own—one that hasn’t fit him in over ten years—over a deep plum pencil skirt that skims the tops of her knees.

“I like that skirt,” Gilbert complements, pressing a kiss to the top of her head.

“I think you’ll find that you like what I’m wearing  _ underneath  _ it even more,” she replies saucily, raising the hem to reveal nothing more than an expanse of milky skin and a dusting of orange curls.

Gilbert freezes, his breath hitching as he watches her smooth her skirt and steps away from him. Her laughter is musical and she’s looking at him as if she knows that she has him right where she wants him.

“Not now, Gilbert,” Anne mimics her husband, tossing him a teasing smirk and flouncing toward the door. “Everyone will be here soon.” Gilbert knows that Anne is aware that what she’s doing is sure to drive him mad, but he refuses to let their friends see him as anything less than put together. So instead of acting on impulse, instead of chasing his wife down the stairs and testing the sturdiness of their kitchen counters, Gilbert groans, thinking,  _ this is going to be a loooong night. _

He’s just making his way down the stairs when the doorbell rings. “Could you get that, Dearest?” Anne calls from the kitchen. “The timer for the oven just went off.”

Gilbert opens the door to invite Ruby and Moody in and can see Cole and his partner getting out of their car. As he exchanges pleasantries with their guests, he silently begs Fred and Diana to hurry up. The sooner everyone arrives, the sooner they leave, and the sooner Gilbert gets to give into the desire that has been escalating.

Dinner drags on slowly. It’s nice to catch up with everyone, to hear about the start of Fred Jr.’s hockey season and to see the sonograms of Baby Boy Spurgeon-McPherson—the couple wants to be surprised, so Gilbert is careful not to point it out. The light-hearted conversation provides a welcome distraction from his earlier thoughts and has him excited for the future. He and Anne have only been trying for a few weeks and nothing has come of it as far as he’s aware, but Gilbert can’t wait until he and Anne are the ones proudly passing the little black-and-white images around their friends. If he’s being completely honest with himself, he had been picturing his children with Anne’s auburn locks and his hazel eyes long before she had accepted his ring. 

By the time they finish dinner, his desire for Anne is filed away in the back of his mind, something he’ll make good on once they’re alone. He’s enjoying their friends’ company, a welcome break from his colleagues at the hospital, and is eager to let his competitive streak shine through once the table is cleared.

“Di, would you mind getting everyone set up in the living room?,” Gilbert hears Anne ask as he takes care of the used dishes in the kitchen. Seconds later, Anne brings the remaining food in from the dining room and transfers the remains into smaller containers. Gilbert can feel her presence before he hears her rummaging through the cupboards. The silence between them creates a strange tension, though not unpleasant, as if her mere presence reminds Gilbert how much he wants to finish what she started by teasing him at arguably the most inopportune moment yet.

He is still rinsing and loading dishes into the dishwasher when Anne finishes putting the leftovers into the fridge, and the feeling of her warm breath against the shell of his ear is tantalising as she steps into his space, causing the hairs at the back of his neck to stand on end. She has him exactly where she wants him. “If our living room wasn’t full of people right now, I’d be on my knees with your cock in my mouth,” Anne whispers into his ear and Gilbert knows he’s done for.

Just as she had earlier, Anne exits the room before he can respond how he’d like, leaving Gilbert half-hard in their kitchen, trying to think of  _ literally _ else. Anne’s playing with fire and Gilbert just hopes he won’t set the house ablaze by losing his composure with a house full of guests.

When he finally calms down, Gilbert joins everyone in the living room. There’s a seat open next to Anne, but he doesn’t trust himself in such close proximity to her at the present moment. His thoughts are consumed by Anne, and the last thing he needs is to have the sweet scent of her perfume and the feel of her legs pressed against his overwhelming his senses–certainly not tonight, not after Anne has made it so abundantly clear that she’s hellbent on driving him mad before the night’s out. No, sitting beside Anne is not an option in his current state. Gilbert is nothing if not a polite host, so instead, he takes a seat on the ground between Diana and Moody.

He can feel Anne’s eyes on him throughout the evening, but he does his best not to meet her gaze, knowing that she has an uncanny knack for turning him into a speechless mess with just one look. 

After what seems like several agonising hours later—Gilbert lost count after the first board game—they’re closing the door behind the last of their friends, promising to get together again soon. Gilbert can hear Anne moving around upstairs as he hastily goes through the nightly ritual of making sure that all of their doors are locked before he heads in the direction of their bedroom, taking the steps two at a time in his haste to give into the desire that he has been harbouring all night.

By the time he reaches their bedroom, Anne has shed her clothing and is waiting for him, eager to pounce. Gilbert wastes no time tearing his shirt over his head as he moves toward his wife who has a fierce, seductive look in her eyes. “Finally, Gil! I thought you’d nev—ungh.”

Before Anne can get the rest of the words out, Gilbert’s mouth is on hers, his tongue hot and wet against her lips as he begs for entrance. Anne’s flesh is warm against his chest, the sensation of skin-to-skin contact overwhelming his senses. As their lips tangle together, Gilbert wants nothing more than to toss Anne’s tiny frame onto their bed and have his way with her but he resists, knowing that they’ll get there eventually; they always do.

“I love it when you’re like this,” Anne says confidently as she drops to her knees in front of him. “So hot and hard for me…can’t wait to make you feel good.” She licks her lips seductively, making a point to stare Gilbert in the eye as she ghosts her fingers over the prevalent bulge at the front of his jeans, causing his cock to twitch in excitement. He’s been patient all night, a polite host to their guests when all he’s really wanted is to let Anne have her way with him. Their relationship has always been so give-and-take. It’s not often that Anne takes control like this, but every time, she turns Gilbert into an absolute wreck. Tonight is no exception.

“Anne, please,” he gasps as she takes her time teasing him. Just when he thinks he can’t possibly handle any more, Anne  _ finally _ undoes the button holding his jeans together, taking the tip of the zipper between her teeth. Heart pounding, the sight alone is nearly enough to make Gilbert cum embarrassingly early, but he holds it together, barely.

By now, Anne knows better than to ask permission and makes quick work ridding him of the last of his clothing. When his cock is released from its confines, a bead of precum is already leaking from the tip. As the cold air hits the most sensitive of his skin, Gilbert sucks in a breath until Anne takes him gently in her warm hand and spreads the sticky fluid over his shaft. Gilbert knows it’s coming, but the heightened sensation causes him to instinctually buck forward into her grip, his body desperate for as much as she’s willing to give. “Please,” he begs again as Anne begins to stroke him slowly.

“Not yet.” There’s a mischievous gleam in her eye as she begins to slowly stroke his length, well aware of how much he wants, no,  _ needs _ more. His desire for her is palpable and Anne, too, is growing more desperate by the minute if her lust-blown pupils are anything to go by. Locking her eyes on his, Anne darts her tongue out and licks the tip of his cock, swirling her tongue at the leaking slit. Gilbert whimpers and Anne can feel his cock jerk in her hand. “Do you like that, baby? Do you like it when I use my mouth on you?” she asks in a tone that hits Gilbert right in the knees. Barely holding it together, Gilbert nods.

“You’ve been so good tonight, baby, so patient,” she tells him, and he has. Despite the lengths Anne had gone to tease him, Gilbert had been nothing short of a gracious host to their friends—friends who, to Anne’s knowledge, had been none the wiser to how turned on Gilbert had been in the latter half of the evening. “Gonna make you feel so good,” she murmurs, locking her eyes on his, hazel meeting the only ocean he’s ever known to contain fire, as she slowly takes him in her mouth. Anne doesn’t even attempt to try and swallow his entire length, but hollows her cheeks and finds a steady rhythm which she matches with one hand, using the other to ghost her fingertips over his balls, an act which has sent him spilling into her more times than either of them can count.

Anne continues to bob her head, flattening her tongue against the underside of his dick until Gilbert’s tightening grip on her hair suggests that he’s close to climax. She loosens her hand around his base, and pulls off with a resounding  _ pop _ . Gilbert whimpers at the loss as the damp heat of Anne’s mouth is replaced with cool air, sending shivers down his spine. His nerve endings are on fire and he needs Anne to simultaneously feed the flames and extinguish them. Anne knows exactly what she’s doing; the closer she brings Gilbert to the edge without letting him cum, the harder he’ll fuck her, desperate for release. Meanwhile, Gilbert is wholly consumed by her, his body desperate to feel her skin against his once again. “Soon,” she promises, wiping the excess saliva with the back of her hand before standing to pull him down into a searing kiss.

As their tongues tangle together, Gilbert can taste himself on Anne, who has one hand resting on his shoulder, the other curled around the back of his neck. The skin-to-skin contact is just what his body craves, but he wants more, wants her to feel every bit as good and on edge as he does. With no warning, Gilbert lifts the redhead, who instinctively wraps her legs around his waist. He can feel her slick juices against his core, how turned on and ready for him she is. 

Eager to taste her, Gilbert wordlessly tosses Anne onto the bed and hovers over her, biting a nipple teasingly as he slowly trails his tongue down her body. He stops just above the soft tuft of orange curls and it’s Anne’s turn to moan in anticipation. She’s desperate, Gilbert can smell it on her, but he started a dangerous game and he’s determined not to let her win so easily. Hoisting her legs over his shoulders, Gilbert nips and sucks at the junction of her thigh, perilously close to where she’s dripping with want. Not ready to give Anne the satisfaction she so desires, Gilbert bites and sucks at the sensitive skin of her inner thigh until she’s practically shaking, leaving a bruising mark in his wake. Anne loves it when he’s like this, so physically dominant over her small frame, but she refuses to let him take complete control. No, tonight she’s calling the shots. “Do you see how wet I am, Gil?” she asks demurely, well aware that she is currently anything but. “I’m  _ so  _ wet for you, baby.”

Her words seem to ignite something in him. Anne can feel his breath, hot and laboured as he pauses, mere centimetres from her core, her senses heightened as she elicits a soft moan in anticipation.  _ Finally _ , just as Anne starts to think that she’s about to go insane with desire, Gilbert licks a stripe up the centre of her cunt and begins lapping at her juices. He could tease Anne just as she had done to him, pressing featherlight kisses barely within reach of the place she needs to feel him most. Revenge is warranted, but there’s something about the way Anne tastes, the little sounds she makes when he hits the right spots, that make Gilbert greedy. When it comes to pleasing his wife, they are one in the same; torturing Anne means torturing himself. 

He begins flicking her clit with the tip of his tongue and Anne cards her fingers through his hair, tugging at the sweat-damp curls on the nape of his neck. “Ngh, more Gil,” she commands and Gilbert can tell that the balancing act that he’s playing, walking the line between ‘not enough’ and ‘too much’ is working. “Fuck me with your tongue.” The words go straight to Gilbert’s cock and he knows that it’s going to be a struggle to hold on, but he’ll be damned if Anne doesn’t orgasm at least once from his mouth. Anne, growing impatient, tugs at the sweat-damp curls and it’s enough to kick Gilbert back into gear. Curling his tongue, he presses into her slit, using his fingers to massage her clit until he can feel Anne’s walls being to tighten. “That’s it, Gil, just like... _ that _ ,” she praises, crying out as her core shakes around him while she rides the waves of her orgasm. In the light of day, Anne always speaks with the utmost decorum, so the first time she spoke with such impropriety, Gilbert had frozen in surprise, but it had unleashed something primal in him. Tonight is no different.

Quickly, as if his life depends on it, Gilbert crawls out from between her thighs and pulls Anne into a searing kiss as she comes down from her first high. The idea that Anne can taste herself on his lips as she slips his tongue into her mouth, her kiss hungry and desperate. When they break apart, she has the same hard blazing look in her eyes that she had when she had gone down on him and Gilbert nearly melts on the spot. “What are you waiting for, Gil? I want you to fuck me.”

Moments ago, she was wet enough that Gilbert could have plunged into her with ease, but after drinking in all that she was willing to give, Gilbert was taking no chances—not if he wanted a repeat performance before the weekend was out. Reaching into the night stand, he retrieved a nearly-empty tube of lubricant and drizzled some over his hard on before sliding his hand up and down over the shaft to coat it. Crawling into the space behind Anne, he trailed a series of wet kisses up her spine, wrapping one arm around her middle to knead and massage her tit as he used his other hand to stroke himself back to full hardness before pressing against her centre.

“Unghhh,” Anne let out a visceral moan as Gilbert began to slowly thrust into her. His skin was hot against hers as he peppered open-mouthed kisses along her throat, leaving a trail of fire in his wake. “Please, Gil. More,” she gasped out. “Fuck me harder... _ faster _ ,” she urged.

At those words, Gilbert pulled out unexpectedly, causing Anne to cry at the loss. She wanted harder, faster. As much as Gilbert preferred the intimacy afforded by their previous position, he wanted to give Anne whatever she desired. It would be so much easier to love her the way she so desperately craved if she were on her back. And if it meant he got to look into her eyes, revel in the beauty of her fiery locks strewn across their pillows? Well, that was all the better. Rolling Anne onto her back, he thrust into her roughly, locking their fingers together on either side of her head once he settled into a rhythm.

His ministrations render Anne temporarily incapable of words as she gasps, nearing her edge. “So close, Gil,” she cries out when she manages to find her voice again, releasing one of his hands so that she can massage her clit. “Come on, baby, need you to…”

“What do you need, Anne-girl?” Gilbert already knows the answer, but he wants—no— _ needs _ to hear her say it. He is well aware that this is unlike the tender lovemaking in which they usually engage, but words have always held an important place in their relationship. Prose, poetry, and everything in between, Gilbert is captivated by the sound of her voice as much as he is by the body beneath his.

“Need you to cum for me,” she moans, her voice heavy with lust, the sensation of Gilbert moving inside of her just on the brink of being too much.

“Yeah?” Gilbert’s voice is husky.

“Please Gil,” she begs. “ _ Now _ .”

Her words alone are enough to send Gilbert over the edge but it’s the desperation in her voice that has him spilling into her as her walls clench around him. Gilbert stills as Anne hits her peak, milking his orgasm from him. They lay like that for a while, Gilbert still inside Anne as his cock softens, nose nuzzled into the crook of her neck, lips pursed against the hollow of her throat. If the sex had been intense, then the afterglow is tender and intimate as the couple revell in their closeness to one another, both spent and unwilling to move.

As they lay together, Anne and Gilbert exchange slow, languid kisses while time stands still around them. This is a common post-coital routine for the couple, yet Gilbert remains overwhelmed by how much love he feels for Anne. The image of her sleepy and sated, a curtain of auburn waves splayed over her shoulders. The feel of her warm skin pressed against his own, the way her pliant lips meld with his. She is mesmerising; his own personal sun. If Gilbert could choose any moment in time to revisit again and again, it would be now. No matter how adventurous their trysts turned, the aftermath was always tender, a reminder of how much they loved and continue to love each other, fiercely and irrevocably. It could be mere minutes, or even hours later when Gilbert eventually rolls off of Anne, who sighs at the loss of contact, gooseflesh coating her freckled skin as it meets the cool air around her.

“I’ll be right back, Anne-girl,” Gilbert promises her with a kiss to the forehead, a promise which he upholds, returning with a damp flannel to wipe them both down.

“Oh good,” Anne muses as Gilbert resumes his place beside her. “I don’t reckon I’ll be able to walk for a while,” she adds, causing Gilbert to chuckle as he pulls her into his arms.

Anne snuggles in, sleepily pressing herself flush against his chest. As much as Gilbert enjoyed their trysts—even more so in their few short months of marriage—this had always been his favourite part. The weight of Anne’s small frame against his shoulder a constant reminder that this is real,  _ she  _ is real. No matter how many nights he spends with Anne in his arms, he knows that he will never tire of breathing in her scent, feeling her skin warm against his own. 

Convinced that Anne has drifted off, on the brink of unconsciousness himself, Gilbert is surprised when he hears her soft voice murmur, “Do you think it worked this time?” causing him to chuckle and drop a kiss into her hair.

“I hope so,” he replies. “But I don’t know if I’d ever be able to look our child in the eye after this round,” he adds jokingly. If Anne were awake, she probably would have smacked him for that comment, but lucky for Gilbert, she’s already snoring softly into his shoulder.

**Author's Note:**

> –xoxo, Gossip Gilbert
> 
> **Updated 8/30:**
> 
> This fic was originally uploaded anonymously alongside five others written by incredibly talented writers. Many people on Twitter guessed that this fic was written by Ela (xxPrettyLittleTimeBombxx) or Ems (The_Lazy_Eye) which is a massive compliment in and of itself, but I've also seen guesses that I wrote _their_ fics which is so incredibly surreal because they have heaps more creative writing talent than I could ever hope to.
> 
> This started off as a bit of a joke ("wouldn't it be funny if a ton of anonymously written, E-rated smut appeared in the Shirbert tags one day") born on Twitter, initially intended to remain a joke amongst friends. We then decided to run with it and make a guessing game amongst ourselves, and we ultimately decided to let our followers on Twitter in on the fun too!
> 
> This fic is unlike anything else I've ever written (read: a lot more graphic and mature in nature) and really challenged and pushed me out of my comfort zone. I am so incredibly grateful to my friends and fellow writers Cindy ([ _botanyclub_](https://archiveofourown.org/users/botanyclub)), Ems ([ _The_lazy_eye_](https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_lazy_eye)) , Jodie ([ _the_strangest_person_](https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_strangest_person)), Liv ([ _orayofsunshine_](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orayofsunshine)), and Ela ([ _xxPrettyLittleTimeBombxx_](https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxPrettyLittleTimeBombxx)) for their support and encouragement throughout this entire process. I had been reading and following their fics for quite some time before I began writing and posting my own. I really respect and look up to each of them as writers, so to be writing alongside them in a project like this is so surreal. I highly recommend reading literally anything and everything they've written, but you can check out their contributions to this project (all of which are significantly better than this one) [_HERE_](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/The_Shirbert_Circle). Please please _please_ go read those fics and give them the recognition and love that they deserve because they are truly stellar!
> 
> Thank you as well to Rachel ([ _writergirl8_](https://archiveofourown.org/users/writergirl8)) for beta-ing literally ALL SIX of the fics in this collection and for coordinating our little guessing game. None of this would have been possible without her (and this particular fic would be in really rough shape). Fer ([ _lydiastxles_](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lydiastxles)) also deserves recognition for giving my final draft a read-through and for creating the mood board which will be posted on my Twitter and Tumblr pages.
> 
> Lastly, thank you so much for reading this. I hope you enjoyed it as much I enjoyed writing it. The kudos, comments, and Twitter love have meant the world...especially this fic is so far out of my wheelhouse that it isn't even funny.
> 
> I'm also active on [_Twitter_](https://twitter.com/h0lyheadharpies) and [_Tumblr_](https://h0lyheadharpies.tumblr.com/) and I'd love to interact with you there (if I don't already)!


End file.
